Iz and the Irregulars
by Iz Cameron
Summary: Iz Cameron is about to go to a new school. Atlanta school for girls, and she knows that she'll hate it. But, then she meets Ananka Fishbein, and goes on an adventure of her life.
1. Chapter 1

My alarm clock rings in my ear. I groan and chuck it at the wall. It doesn't stop. Of course, my parents got an instructable one after the last couple I broke. I groggily get out of bed and remember why I have to get up so early. Today's my first day at Atlanta School for Girls in New York.

Let me tell you about myself. My name is Isabella but everyone calls me Iz, which I prefer more. I am 15 and I have red hair with blue and purple lowlights (I dyed them one day when I was bored) and hazel eyes. I'm what you call a bad boy. I get kicked out of every school pretty much, for silly reasons.

Like the reason that I got booted out last school year was that I kinda locked my teacher outside the room, had a rockin party in it with my friends and then kinda chucked her desk out the window. So I got expelled of course.

Anywho it was a new year and I didn't want to want to get expelled… maybe I won't…. Awww who am I kidding?

I yawn in the mirror and start applying my makeup. I apply mascara, lipstick, black eyeliner, all on a layer of foundation. Perfect. I rack my closet and found the outfit I wanted to wear. I slip on a white shirt with a shooting star in rainbow metallic, taking half of the shirt diagonally, a leather black jacket, and black jeans. Check one more time in the mirror. Perfect. I go downstairs to my mansion and tell the servant: "Coffee and pancakes with syrup and butter." I forgot to tell you I'm rich and I hate it, I'm pretty smart though.

About 15 minutes later I grab my black messenger bag with heavy books which I hated and left my mansion sulkily. _"Stupid school"_ I thought gloomily. On my way to the subway I passed a few logos on the sidewalk with a golden **I** that looks a girl in running motion. Weird but cool street art I thought to myself.

When I got to the subway I looked around. There was about 5 girls on the subway with me. They looked rather plain to me, with jeans and a plain shirt on. Only one stood out, out of all of them. She was wearing a white shirt over a cute red short denim jacket, with a plaid skirt, and tall high red boots. She had green eyes, glasses and short wispy brown hair. I decided to sit next to her.

"Hey my name is Iz do you go to Atlanta?" I asked reaching out my hand.

"Yes, my name is Ananka Fishbein, Scholarship or Rich?" she said shaking my hand.

"Rich sadly. I HATE being rich and I HATE school. How bout you" I said.

She raised an eyebrow at that. "In between I have a trust fund that pays for education. I hate school too."

Then the subway rolled to a stop. I guess I'll see you later than Ananka.

"Me too I hope you're in one of my classes." she said and for once she smiled.

We got off at the stop and she got her messenger bag (which was black also) and I got mine. I noticed as we got out of the subway that her bag had some kind of mark on it. One that was golden. I peered closely for another look. There, on her bag was the **I** that I saw on the street. I gasped. She spun around "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

"That thing on your backpack. I saw it on the ground on my way to the subway. What does it mean?" I asked.

"Oh…. um nothing…" Ananka said tensely.

"Ananka I can do many things, which include how to tell a lie. I KNOW you're lying." I remarked.

"I got to go to my next class." replied Ananka and she then went and drew in the crowd.

I tried looking for her, but with no luck I gave up. I went to the office, and got a schedule. I looked over the schedule and found my first class.

Biology. Sounds fun. Next class was English, skipping that class. Then Science, fine I'll go. Math? No way Jose! Social Studies, eh ok. Lunch? I could work with that. Language to Learn? Sure. I'll choose Latin, easiest to learn. Physical Education? Hell ya! Art … Fine. Then it ends. Time to go to Biology.

I opened the door to the Bio room, and looked around to find a seat. I chose one in the back of the room over by the window. I got out my Bio book and placed my backpack over the chair. I got my notebook out, and started doodling in it, to pass the time. The bell rings, and I glance up. I see students starting to file in.

I spot Ananka and she catches my eye. We glance at each other and she walks over and takes a seat next to me.

"Soooooo…. Sorry about cornering you like that, I was curious, but it's your privacy, and I will respect that." I apologized. I figured that since she is my only friend I've made here, I better apologize.

She looked surprised at me, then she muttered a quick Thank you, and then got out her stuff.

The biology teacher walked in, she had gray hair, and a couple of wrinkles here and there. She wore an oldie skirt and blouse. Great, JUST great. I got out my plain white apple laptop. A couple, girls, including Ananka raised some eyebrows but said nothing. I typed out notes, for dissecting a squid, and then we got to do it. Ananka looked terrified at this.

"What are you afraid of dissecting?" I asked, taking the scalpel.

"N-n-oo" said Ananka shakily, taking a small gut out with tweezers.

"Ok, want me to dissect it for you?" I asked again, picking out the squid's eye.

"I'm fine" she said breathing in, and then started dissecting.

About an hour, of tireless dissecting, we got to leave. I skipped English and went to the library. I headed to the computer and searched "Ananka Fishbein" on Google. I pressed enter and searched the results. About 1000 hits. Geez… I didn't know she was THAT famous. I click on the first link. It was from the New York Times. The page loads like a slug, very slow.

After five minutes it loads. I scroll down, and it freezes for a minute. "_Stupid Computer!" _I thought to myself. Finally the article is showing and I squint to read the article.

"Local Girl Foils Art Heist." The article screamed in my eyes. I see the picture first, before I read the article. It shows a young Chinese girl, in a nightgown speaking out on a pedestal. I see another group of girls behind her, in terrible, old-fashion dresses. I peer closely, and see, a sickly midget with white hair wearing black , a Spanish girl with red hair wearing a fifties style dress wearing combat boots, a girl with dreadlocks in a blue dress, and an Italian looking girl, with black hair in a yellow dress. I look at the other girl with the wispy brown hair and rose dress, it's Ananka.

I gasp loudly at the sight in disbelief. "What are you doing?" asks Ananka, who appeared at my shoulder reading the article I found. "Are you stalking on me?" she asks, looking at me questiongly.

Oh Shit.


End file.
